


I can't think of a title

by Fandomoverload5 (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, YOLO, i saw a prompt, this is so dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Fandomoverload5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw some parent AUs and here we are</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't think of a title

"Okay Kuroo move him a bit to the left"

Akaashi placed his keys in the bowl and set down the groceries on the kitchen table. 

He walked back into the living room to see what his idiot husband could possibly be up to. 

"No that's too far! Back to the right!"

Akaashi saw his husband and his friend Kuroo bent over a picnic basket on the floor. 

"What the-" 

"It's not what it looks like!" 

Bokuto lifted their child out of the basket and brushed the plastic food off him. 

"It was gonna be re-"

"why was our son in a picnic basket with cheese on him?" 

"It wasn't real cheese" the dark haired one insisted. 

"They were out of it at the store" bokuto mumbled. 

"Oh good god" Akaashi rubbed his temples, feeling a headache forming. 

"Just-" he sighed and walked over to the men. 

He lifted up their son and took him to his room. 

"He two months old you idiots!" He shouted down, laying the baby in his crib. 

Akaashi walked back downstairs, ready to yell at the two men. 

He stopped in front of them, both hands resting on his sides. He tried his best to put a "mom" face on to intimidate them. 

"What was it going to be?" He glared down. 

"uh we were gonna have the cheese be like a mouse"

Kuroo shook his head in disbelief. 

"You already forgot?" 

"Shut it, Mr.'I never was taught how to use a comb'"

"At least I'm not an owl"

Akaashi sighed and took two Advil, dry. 

This was going to be a long 18 years.


End file.
